happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
One Scoob of Ice Cream
One Scoob of Ice Cream is the Season 94 finale of HTFF. Plot Fatty and Seth gobble down meals at a cafe, and then crave dessert. Chef Meow enters his kitchen, only to see a green monster eating his ice cream. Fatty and Seth hear some noises coming from the kitchen. They look to find Chef's Meow's flattened body and a lone scoop of ice cream on the floor. Both gasp in shock. Then Seth looks out the window and sees the monster running off. Cryptie is shown in his office, when he recieves a phone call. Upon driving to the cafe, Cryptie listens to the reports of the monster from Seth. Daphne and Paws enter the cafe for some ice cream. Fatty tells them that all the ice cream has been stolen, presumably by the monster. Cryptie vows to find the culprit behind this incident. Fatty, Seth, Daphne and Paws agree to help him. The five of them dress up in retro-looking outfits and then ride in Cryptie's van in search for clues. But then one of the tires suddenly deflates. While Cryptie is busy changing the tire, Paws discovers that thumbtacks have been suspiciously placed on the ground. She sees Mix a few feet away with a box of tacks in his pocket. The gang minus Cryptie approach him. Mix explains he was simply using the tacks to attach posters of his missing pal Morton on the wall. But Paws remains suspicious. Cryptie has repaired the van and calls everyone back. Their trip takes a turn when Daphne, while looking into her mirror, spots an unknown figure carrying a wagon of something covered in a sheet. The chase leads them to an old creepy house. A ghost suddenly appears, frightening Seth and Fatty. But the ghost turns out to be Pranky under a white sheet. The gang proceeds entering the house. Cryptie decides they should split up in two groups; Paws, Seth and Fatty investigate the upper floor while Cryptie brings Daphne with him. Soon enough, the trio comes across footprints. Paws follows the prints with a magnifying glass until she is beside a suit of armor holding an axe, which swings down and almost chops her. Seth thankfully pushes her to safety, but she loses her glasses and tries to look for them. Fatty discovers something in one of the rooms, shortly bringing Seth to look at it as well. What they see are piles of ice cream. Meanwhile, Cryptie and Daphne find another room. Inside it is a closet full of monster costumes, but not just that. On the wall they see old photos of Daphne, scribbled out in red marker. Daphne in particular is puzzled as to who took these photos, and also terrified. She clings onto Cryptie, followed by a strange growl. Cryptie turns his head for a minute to investigate, but then hears Daphne's screams and turns to see she is gone. Back upstairs, Seth and Fatty have devoured much of the ice cream. Fatty strangely finds rib in his mouth. The rest of the ice cream melts to reveal that Morton's body was hidden underneath, to the horror of Seth and Fatty. Just when things couldn't get any worse, the monster from earlier finds them. Seth and Fatty are chased through various doors but finally get away by hiding in barrels. Paws finally finds her glasses and puts them back on. She hears some muffled yelling from behind a bookshelf which turns out being a secret passage. She finds Daphne tied to a chair by a table. After freeing her, a purple monster appears, holding an ice cream sundae. The two make their escape down the tunnels, where they soon run into Seth and Fatty. Cryptie soon meets up with them and is told about the clues everyone found. He comes up with a plan to catch the monsters. Seth and Fatty, both dressed as Daphne, call out for the monsters. The monsters appear from opposite directions and pursue them. At the last minute, however, the duo leaps out of the way and the monsters bump into each other. The purple monster's head is pulled off to reveal it was Mix in a costume, making monster noises with a noise device. Paws hypothesizes that this was a plan to take Daphne back; using his monster guise to scare everyone off and leave Daphne on a date with him, which was what the ice cream was for. Then the green monster is revealed to be Lustly. She had her own scheme to have Mix all to herself. A flashback reveals that she murdered Morton by choking him with ice cream, and accidentally Chef Meow by making him stumble into a shelf where a pot fell on his head, and then proceeded to do the same with Daphne. Lustly explains it was all because Mix didn't respond to her call (mainly due to being mute). She also took a lot of ice cream to console herself. A ghost appears and everyone believes it is Pranky up to his old tricks. Cryptie pulls off the sheet, only to find a bomb on a wagon underneath. As the house explodes, Pranky is seen outside with a spare ice cream tub. He bumps into a suit of armor and is split in half by the axe in its hand. Fatty, shown to be the one inside the suit, snickers mischeivously before helping himself to the spoils. Deaths #Morton chokes from ice cream being shoved down his throat (prior to episode). #Chef Meow is flattened by a large pot. #Cryptie, Daphne, Paws, Seth, Mix and Lustly die when the bomb explodes. #Pranky is chopped in half. Trivia *The episode is an obvious reference to Scooby-Doo as seen in its title. The starring cast also wears similar costumes and play similar roles to the main characters of the franchise: **Cryptie - Fred **Daphne - Daphne **Paws - Velma **Seth - Shaggy **Fatty - Scooby *Chef Meow's death is spoiled in the teaser. In an opposite twist, the below image also seemed to spoil Pranky as the green monster, but in the episode it was Lustly. *Brushy was originally going to be used, but was replaced with Daphne because of her name. *The monsters were originally character concepts that the creator ultimately scrapped. *Truffles could be seen while Seth, Fatty and Lustly were running through the doors. Gallery Mysterysolvers.png|The perfect mystery-solving crew. Swampbeast.png|The green monster Cyclops thingy.png|The purple monster Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 94 Episodes